Brian Potter
Brian Potter was the ex-manager of the Phoenix Club. While working at the Phoenix Club, Brian became best friends with the new Licensee, Jerry St. Clair. Most of the time, he was strict towards the staff. His two bouncers, Max and Paddy enjoyed occasionally prank calling him, during which they would pretend that the club had burnt down. Furthermore, some of the staff used to refer to him as "Ironside". Working at the Aquarius For a period of time, Brian was the manager of a club by the name of the Aquarius. The Aquarius Club was closed during a Christmas event in 1995 when the waterpipes exploded. The water quickly reacted with the electrics and caused numerous people to suffer electrocution. During this, a fully able Potter swam to collect the safe but in doing so, he found himself being pinned up by a floating fruit machine. He then entered a coma until the New Year. Upon exiting his coma, he was made aware that not only had the club been closed but he was also disabled from the waist down. The Neptune After the tragic events of the Aquarius, Potter became depressed and lost the will to live. He eventually found himself a job as club secretary and chair of the committee, at the Neptune Club, which would later become the Phoenix Club. Upon joining the club, Potter claimed the club to have been seventy thousand pounds in debt. Although times were hard, Brian managed to turn the club around, introducing new ideas such as a totally revamped floor plan, which he saw as bringing them "into the nineties". Most of his ideas caused disapproval with the committee. Some time during the Christmas period of 1999, Potter's "economising" of the fairy lights was the cause of the club burning down. Upon seeing it with his own eyes, Potter stood up out of his wheelchair, raising questions as to the extent of his disability, if any. Some point after, the Phoenix Club was built. Rivalry with Den Perry Potter's rivalry with Perry went back as far as his time working in the Neptune. At the start of their quarrels, Perry would recommend inappropriate acts for children's venues such as "The Windy Dick", who turned out to be man who did a semi-nude balloon display. This was revealed to the team of the Neptune during a children's Christmas event. During Talent Trek 2001, Brian's Rival had the club burnt down for the second time in its history. The following year, when the Phoenix Club was rebuilt, Den Perry was so jealous with Brian's success that he planned to burn the club down again, but this time with Brian inside. However, Brian had his microphone still on and Perry's threats were broadcast live throughout the club, leading to his arrest. Love life During his career at the Neptune, Brian had a wife by the name of Marion, whose picture he kept in his wallet. The reason for their marriage break-up is unknown as by the time of the Phoenix Club, he is no longer married and looking for love. During Singles Night, Brian met a lady called Beverley, who soon became his partner. He spent a lot of time with Beverely and even bought a water bed for the two of them to share. Eventually, Beverley revealed that she worked for the DSS and that she was actually at the club investigating claims of fraud. Regardless of her promises with Brian that she truly loved him, a heartbroken Brian ended the relationship. Habits Every drink that Brian had at the Phoenix club was often in a flower vase, since he couldn't reach spirits. In his collection was a money box in a shape of a Disabled Boy and every night, he always used to put money inside of it. Brian seemed to have a lot of medical conditions, leaving some to argue that he is a hypochondriac. He was always complaining about his angina and heartburn during stressful situations and would often call for Kenny Senior to get his many medications. List of Quotes * Get it off now! * Sweet Baby Jesus and the Orphans! * I know a pissed horse when I see one. * What is this?! * I get heartburn just by smelling it. - In reference to Ant & Dec's cooking. * Would you suck a ten year old banana? * You're not a bloke, are you? * Get it a kebab! * Oh, me angina! * It's a club, not a Mosque * What's this shit? * Woah, woah, woah!Category:Characters